This method can be used for processing low-level, as well as intermediate-level liquid radioactive waste in the nuclear power industry including: at nuclear power plants; for processing solutions, formed as a result of deactivating buildings, constructions, equipment, transport etc.; for processing natural water polluted by radionuclides.
Processing of liquid radioactive waste has to address two main challenges: cleaning the bulk of waste from radionuclides and reducing the volume of radionuclides concentration to the minimum.
There is a technical solution introduced in the patent RU 2066493, MPK G 21 F 9/08, Nov. 13, 1995, “The METHOD of HANDLING of LIQUID RADIOACTIVE WASTE of the NPP”.                the method includes preliminary evaporation of the waste, which produces the condensate and evaporator bottoms; ozone treatment of the bottoms; separation of the radioactive sludge; and deep evaporation that reduces the filtrate. In this case, ozone treatment of evaporator bottoms is performed directly after preliminary evaporation at pH solution level of 12 to 13.5. After separation of radioactive sludge, the filtrate is passed through the filter container with inorganic sorbent selective to caesium. After that, the used-up filter container is sent away for storage or burial.        
Another technical solution was suggested in patent RU 2226726, MPK G 21 F 9/08, G 21 F 9/12, Apr. 27, 2002, “The METHOD of CONVERSION of LIQUID RADIOACTIVE WASTE of NUCLEAR POWER PLANT”.                the method includes preliminary evaporation of the waste, which produces the condensate and evaporator bottoms; ozone treatment of the bottoms; separation of the radioactive sludge; and deep evaporation that reduces the filtrate. Herein, ozone treatment of evaporator bottoms is performed directly after preliminary evaporation of solution. After separation of radioactive sludge, the filtrate is passed via the filter container with inorganic sorbent selective to caesium. After that, the used-up filter container is sent away for storage or burial.        
This well-known method, however, has a few deficiencies, such as: low purification rate of salts emitted at the evaporator bottoms processing stage; a substantial and unsustainable consumption of reagents that interact with initial solution, and also with a permeate and a concentrate, which are derived at later stages.
The closest approach to processing and treatment of liquid radioactive waste is a method described in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,753,518, B01 D 35/00 published in 2014.
A method for processing liquid radioactive waste and its utilization involves waste oxidation; separation of sludge, colloids and suspended particles from the liquid phase; and removal of radionuclides from the liquid phase, for the subsequent recovery using selective sorbents and filters.
Main deficiencies of this method are:                a really complex and costly system of separating liquid components from the solid fractions. The equipment requires accurate adjustment and remote servicing, as it has high radiation exposure for personnel;        the processing results in a high-level waste (sludge from filtering equipment, used-up sorbents or containers with used-up sorbents, filter elements). Managing this waste requires special high-cost radiation safety and protection protocols, so its transportation, disposal and storage (burial) generates significant economic expenses.        